carpe - quam minimum credula postero
by Meerevel
Summary: Chwytaj dzień(a może jednak noc?), jak najmniej ufności pokładając w jutro.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It still belongs to Kubo-sensei.**

Pisało się po zdaniu chyba z miesiąc. Bo wiecie, chciałabym potrafić pisać o Ichimaru Ginie. Po prostu bym chciała.

Smacznego.

* * *

**CARPE DIEM**

Jesteś na szczycie. Na samym wierzchołku odwiecznej piramidy zwierzchności, a jedno twoje spojrzenie z góry przesądza o losie maluczkich. Jesteś gwiazdą na ich obłudnym niebie, panem, wiarą i przebrzmiałą światłością. Jesteś zawsze _srebrzyście_ uśmiechniętym, zdradzieckim księżycem ich losu.

Albo może chciałbyś nim być.

Twoje oczy patrzą na ten świat – _ich świat_ – wyłącznie twoją własną, wewnętrzną ciemnością. Pełną zewnętrznego fałszu determinacją i głębokim jak cały ocean żalu pragnieniem zemsty. Twój świat nie ma kolorów. Nie zna też barw radości i odcieni szczęścia, które mógłbyś ujrzeć posiadając choć odrobinę _światła_. Nie potrafisz o nie prosić. Przesiąknięty deszczem odwiecznej zdrady separujesz się od wszystkich, którzy to światło mogliby ci dać. To zbyt niebezpieczne wiązać się z _wężem_, a ty przecież nie chcesz, by cokolwiek mogło im się stać. Nie z twojego powodu. Nie _przez ciebie_.

Kroczysz więc przed siebie ścieżką, która została ci wyznaczona, ścieżką zdrady, kłamstwa i wszechobecnej pogardy. Ścieżką, która wiedzie tylko w dół, coraz głębiej i dalej, aż do ostatnich zakątków podłości. Idziesz wyprostowany, niosąc ze sobą tylko szeroki uśmiech pełen zaprzyjaźnionego bólu i _akceptacji_. Jedynym twym towarzyszem zaś jest miecz ociekający krwią niewinnych, a niechcianą przyjaciółką samotność, która jako jedyna nie wyrzekła się jeszcze ciebie, a która nie opuścić cię ma aż do ostatniego tchu.

Otacza cię mrok twoich czynów i chociaż wszystkie one popełnione są w imię prawdy, nikt nie może o tym wiedzieć. Nikt nie ma prawa się _dowiedzieć_.

Nie.

Aż do czasu, gdy twoje – wydawałoby się,_ niezniszczalne_ serce – pęka na tysiące kawałków, złamane bolesną świadomością nieubłaganej klęski. Twojej klęski. Upadku dla każdej podpory, jaka dotąd trzymała cię przy życiu, każdego filaru dostojeństwa i niezłomności, dzięki którym stałeś dotąd wyprostowany pośród wrogów, dzięki którym _żyłeś_. Żyłeś dniem obecnym, małą chwilą, której żaden z nich nie mógł ci zabrać. Nie przyszłością. Straszną przyszłością, w której przyjdzie ci zabijać i kłamać, i miotać się jeszcze bardziej, i stracić wszystko, czego wcale nie masz. Czego nigdy nie miałeś.

Serce pęka, pozostawiając po sobie ziejącą chłodem, czarną pustkę; tą, która niewypełniona światłem w końcu rozerwie cię na krwawe strzępy.

Chwytasz więc jedyną nadarzająca się okazję, by rozświetlić własny, zaczynający przytłaczać cię mrok. I już nie liczy się tajemnica, nie liczy zdrada i całe morze fałszu. Nie liczy niebezpieczeństwo, chociaż nieustannie wisi nad _wami_, otacza ze wszech stron. Jest tylko światło. Światło drugiego istnienia, będącego tak bardzo obok jak tylko się da. Światło ciepła, nieświadomego ciepła, które czerpiesz i wtłaczasz w swoją duszę, by jeszcze choć przez chwile pozostać w pełni sobą. Nie zbawcą, zdradzieckim wężem, bohaterem o dwóch twarzach. Sobą. Z uśmiechem już nie bolesnym i głosem choć raz bez masek. Sobą. Srebrzystym, promieniejącym własnym blaskiem, świetlistym księżycem.

Dlatego trzymasz _go_ przy sobie, choć wcale nie musisz. Narażasz jego życie i wiarygodność dla odrobiny własnej przyjemności. Wiążesz do siebie nie mówiąc ani słowa, chociaż wiesz, że potem będzie cierpiał znacznie bardziej, że zostawisz go by usechł – jeśli nie będzie dość silny, by powstać.

Wiesz to, bardzo dobrze to wiesz. Ale… nie potrafisz zrezygnować z tej odrobiny światła, którą wnosi w twoją ciemną egzystencję.

Izuru. Twoje słońce.

* * *

**CARPE NOCTEM**

Jesteś. Po prostu jesteś i jest to jedyny wyznacznik twojej _tak zwanej _egzystencji. Istniejesz gdzieś tam, wypełniając tło dla znacznie bardziej barwnych postaci, gdy tylko go potrzebują. Rozświetlasz im scenę swoją dobrocią i uniżeniem, i znikasz, gdy nie jesteś już potrzebny. Odchodzisz, zabierając ze sobą promienny,_ złocisty_ uśmiech niemego wsparcia.

Chciałbyś… Kiedyś, chciałbyś zaistnieć tak naprawdę.

Patrzysz na rzeczywistość okiem artysty, poety zamkniętego w żołnierskim ciele. Widzisz milion jej barw i tysiące świateł, jakimi obdarza wszystkich, którzy tylko zechcą je dojrzeć. Chciałbyś podzielić się tą swoją wizją z innymi, ale jakoś nikt nie chce cię słuchać. Nikt nie potrafi zrozumieć, a ty nie potrafisz narzucać swojej osoby dostatecznie mocno, by to zrozumienie wymusić. Nie dopuszczasz więc do siebie nikogo, nie tak _naprawdę_ i czekasz, aż nadejdzie dzień, w którym wszystko się zmieni. W którym zmieni się _samo_.

Idziesz zatem przed siebie mając tomik własnej poezji pod pachą i miły uśmiech na twarzy, niespecjalnie przy tym zaglądając w przyszłość. Twoja ścieżka jest spokojna, na tyle spokojna, na ile oczywiście ścieżka żołnierza może być, i na tyle prosta, że nie wywołuje zmartwienia. Idziesz otoczony ludźmi, towarzyszami broni, którzy nigdy nie staną się przyjaciółmi i wcale nie masz o to żalu do losu. Jesteś, zawsze będziesz tylko po to, by barwić sobą puste tło ważniejszych od siebie. Wbrew pozorom, wcale ci to nie przeszkadza. Jesteś w końcu artystą, a oni nigdy nie łakną akceptacji ponad tę, którą _mogą_ otrzymać.

Jako doskonały obserwator wcale nie tęsknisz za gwarem w centrum uwagi i doskonale potrafisz wypełnić swoją niewidzialną osobę kolorowym życiem innych. Wiesz, _że_ _potrafisz_.

Ale…

Pewnego dnia wszystko to pęka. Rozłazi się w szwach niczym wysłużony, pluszowy miś i wiesz, że gdzieś tam, głęboko w tobie jest takie miejsce zionące pustką, której nigdy nie będziesz potrafił wypełnić sam. Że runiesz, zawalisz się, upadniesz jak karciana wieża rozdmuchana wiatrem, jeśli nie znajdziesz czegoś, co stanie się twą siłą. Siłą _wojownika _– już nie żołnierza – gotowego na wiele, może nawet na wszystko, siłą człowieka, który ma odwagę wziąć swój los we własne dłonie i pokierować nim tak, jak sam tego chce. Siłą mężczyzny, którym w końcu chcesz się stać.

Kruszysz więc resztki świetlistej bańki, która dotąd ochraniała cię przed całym światem, przed tobą samym i podnosisz wysoko głowę gotów, by stawić czoła zupełnie nowym wyzwaniom, jakie gotuje dla ciebie zdradziecki los.

Dlatego właśnie wyciągasz ręce, by sięgnąć po tę odrobinę niezłomnej stabilizacji, którą jest w stanie zapewnić tylko druga, silniejsza istota obok i jesteś, starasz się być tak blisko, jak tylko zdołasz. Jak możesz być, nie stanowiąc jednocześnie zbędnego balastu. Napawasz się ciemnością promieniującą zawieszonym w eterze niebezpieczeństwem, siłą i tą odrobiną zimnego mroku, którą pozwalasz sobie wchłonąć. Jest ci potrzebna, niezbędna jak powietrze i woda, byś nie rozpadł się całkowicie pod wpływem własnego światła. Mroku, który pozwala ci w końcu stać się sobą. Nie tłem, marnym statystą wielkiej sceny, niemą podporą bez twarzy. Sobą. Wreszcie pewnym siebie i odważnym w swych decyzjach. Sobą. Złocistym, oświetlającym innych własnym blaskiem, jaśniejącym słońcem.

Trzymasz się _go_ więc kurczowo, chociaż inni mogliby sądzić, że wcale nie chcesz. Chociaż twoja wiarygodność, twoja _autentyczność_ poddawana jest w wątpliwość, nie chcesz odchodzić. Bez słowa dajesz się skojarzyć z bezwolną kukłą doskonale wiedząc, że w końcu zostaniesz sam – skazany na porażkę, której wcale nie zamierzasz ponosić.

Wiesz to doskonale. Wiesz też, że opinia świata jest tak naprawdę nie warta garści piasku, a ty nie potrafisz odmówić sobie tej odrobiny złowieszczej siły, którą _on_ ci daje. Nie, dopóki nie zostanie zabrana ci przemocą.

Gin. Twoja ciemność.

* * *

**No dobra. Izur wcale łatwiejszy nie jest i o nim też kiedyś chciałabym nauczyć się pisać. O! **


End file.
